Lose, Live, Love: A SasuHina Love Story
by n.n-Anime-n.n
Summary: Hinata lost everything important to her in one fell swoop. She struggles to learn to live after that, and fears she will never have another chance to love. This is SasuHina AU fic! It is rated mature for adult content.


This is a SasuHina one-shot for Neon Renaissance. Also, this is for all of you that can't wait for more SasuHina smut! Enjoy.

Be warned that this is a mature one-shot with graphic material!

* * *

Hinata tied her long raven hair up into a bun and slipped her shoes on at the door. She was running late, and late was one thing she could not afford to be.

Her rent was due next week, and as much as she hated the dingy little apartment with its worn out carpet, creaky floor boards, and peeling paint it was all that she and Aya had right now. Hinata knew that her boss would dock her pay if she was late again. She had to get to work to keep her apartment, no matter how much she wished for a better job and a better home.

Hinata's boss was a slimy, bald and fat old man that was incredibly lewd. However, this was a small and poor town. There weren't any other jobs to be found. Hinata couldn't work in the one mechanic shop in the town, and the small grocery store has had the same clerks for over ten years. She wasn't qualified to be a teacher at the tiny school, and so this is where she had ended up when she moved to the desolate city out of desperation.

She really had nowhere else.

With these thoughts in mind, Hinata stuffed her cell phone into the pocket of her apron, and rushed out the door. If she ran she might make it on time, and then Mr. Hamilton might actually keep his comments to himself. If she was lucky, he might keep his hands to himself as well. She didn't really expect to be lucky tonight.

Hinata rushed through the door to the crusty little diner and glanced at the clock. It was already three past nine and she was sweating from running all the way from her apartment. Since she worked the overnight shift, she would be alone with Hamilton who also doubled as the cook. There were hardly any customers that came through the town, and even less in the middle of the night. It wouldn't make sense to pay more than one waitress. However, Hinata couldn't help but think that the bastard had chosen her over the other two older waitresses he employed on purpose. She was young with large breasts that were noticeable even beneath her uniform dress and apron. She was also shy and rarely spoke her mind or stuck up for herself. Hinata could understand why Mr. Hamilton chose her to be alone with him on the night shift.

"Hinata! Your tardiness is unacceptable! I will be docking fifty dollars from your check this week." The rotund man's jelly rolls jiggled as he waved his spatula at her.

"But Mr. Hamilton! I was only three minutes late! Please. How will I afford to buy groceries for Aya? You already pay me so little!" Tears filled Hinata's pale eyes as she pleaded with her boss to be fair. He had already taken seventy-five dollars from her check this week for dropping a tray of coffee she was delivering to a table of business men passing through. If he took any more she really wouldn't be able to buy groceries.

"Don't give me that. If you cared so much about your daughter then you would be here on time." His face turned red at the audacity of the slim waitress. He wasn't used to her objecting, no matter how unfair he was.

"Excuse me." Neither one had noticed the dark haired patron enter the restaurant, and both were surprised to hear his voice echo from the far back booth.

Hinata wiped the tears from her face as best she could and turned to greet her customer. Even if he left her a good tip, Mr. Hamilton was likely to take it from her.

"G-good evening. My name is Hinata and I will be happy to serve you tonight. What can I get you?" She pulled her pad of paper and pen from the pocket in her apron and looked expectantly at the man that sat before her.

Even though the faded red seats on the booth were torn and the table was scratched, he looked like a god sitting there with his pale skin, and piercing dark gaze that seemed to look into her very soul. Images of another dark haired man from her past flashed through her mind. She stubbornly forced them back into the recesses of her mind.

"Black coffee and your house special meal, please." He was polite enough, but there was a hard glint in his eyes that unnerved her.

"Right away, sir." She scribbled the order down and took it to Hamilton who was glaring at her from the little access window in the kitchen.

Her heels clicked across the cracked tile of the floor until she stopped and reached out with the paper in hand.

Instead of grabbing the paper, Hamilton's own hand snaked out and grasped her wrist with unnecessary force, jerking her forwards to within inches of his own face. His beady little eyes glared at the pretty girl standing terrified before him.

"You would do well to remember your place, girl. Without me you would have nothing." She could smell his putrid breath as he hissed the words at her and had to force herself not to gag. "Now go make his coffee," and he shoved her away.

She stumbled a bit at the force, but caught herself against the wall. She prepared the coffee quickly and took it back to the man waiting in the back booth with embarrassment tinging her cheeks. She knew that he had witnessed the entire thing because when she had turned from making the coffee, his hard onyx eyes were still trained on her.

"I apologize for the wait." The cup clinked as she set it on the table in front of him. "Can I get you anything else while your food is being prepared?" He shook his head, causing his raven locks to bounce around his face.

She bowed and was about to turn around to wait near the window for the order when he spoke again.

"That man, he's trash." Hinata was surprised by the words and nervously glanced at the kitchen. Thankfully, Hamilton was busy preparing the chicken fried steak, French fries, and mashed potatoes and would not be able to hear their conversation.

"He isn't so bad sometimes." She could hear the lie tumble out of her mouth and feel her eyes blank out.

"You should leave here." His voice was very matter-of-fact.

"There isn't anywhere else for me to go." Her eyes were trained on the table, and she noticed that he hadn't even moved to touch his coffee.

"My name is Sasuke." She glanced up and found herself drug into another world by his beautifully mesmerizing eyes.

A bell dinged, and Hinata startled.

"Your order is ready. I will be right back." Sasuke nodded at her and she hurried away.

Hamilton motioned her into the kitchen. This wasn't good. Perhaps he had overheard their conversation after all!

She cautiously opened the door and stepped inside, leaving it open.

"Close it." He demanded, and she obeyed without question. She couldn't risk her job. "Come here." She slowly stepped forward.

"Ah!" She wheeled backwards from the force of the slap, and held her stinging cheek in her hand.

"Do you think that man will do anything for you? Do you think he will save you from your shitty life? Don't kid yourself, Hinata!" Spittle flew from his lips and dripped down his chin as he shouted at her. "You're a worthless bitch that should be lucky to have someone like me to look out for you!" Tears stung her eyes and she stubbornly shook her head. Hamilton advanced on her with his hand raised to strike another blow.

Hinata raised her arms over her head to protect herself from a blow that never landed. After a few agonizing seconds, she looked up to find that Mr. Hamilton was across the room.

Sasuke had evidently entered the kitchen and pushed the vile man away from her. He had landed in a heap amongst pots and pans. Hinata was so frightened that the sounds hadn't even registered in her mind.

Her heart was beating so fast that she was afraid it might burst from her chest and land on the floor in a bloody mess.

"You're fired! You worthless cunt! You will never work in this town again! I hope you're happy. How will you take care of Aya now?" Mr. Hamilton struggled to his feet and wiped the blood away from his nose where a pan had smashed it flat against his face.

Sasuke stood next to Hinata with his arms limp at his sides. It was as if he wasn't worried about anything at all. It didn't matter to him if Hamilton approached them or not.

He didn't approach them. The pain from his nose had kicked in, and he was clutching his face in pain. Blood dripped from his fingers.

Hinata shook her head back in forth in disbelief. She knew there was nothing she could do to save her job now. Mr. Hamilton was not a forgiving man.

She turned away from the scene and bolted from the restaurant. She couldn't pick up Aya from the older woman that lived in the apartment next to hers. It was too early, and she would immediately know that something had happened. She was also sobbing quite violently, and she didn't want her daughter to see her this way. No, she would find somewhere to calm down and then retrieve her daughter.

Hinata's heart ached with the knowledge that she would not be able to pay rent or buy groceries, and the chances of getting hired somewhere else after everyone heard about tonight were nonexistent. Mr. Hamilton was a very respected citizen. His father had helped establish a vast majority of the businesses here.

She raced to the end of the road and turned right. It was a dead end with a single tree and a small patch of grass. It was where she went to think when she was struggling to pay the bills and care for a three year old as a single mother.

Between her sobs and her racing heart, Hinata didn't even hear the footsteps behind her as she slowed to a walk and made her way beneath the tree. Instead of sitting, she pressed her forehead against the bark, wrapped her slim arms around the trunk as far as they would reach, and sobbed.

The hand on her shoulder startled the poor girl so badly that she shrieked in fear. Strong fingers covered her mouth as another hand turned her around. Hinata's large white eyes stared up at the stranger from the diner, and her tears continued to fall.

"I didn't mean to startle you, and I didn't mean for you to lose your job. Well, that last part is a lie." Hinata's eyes widened at the last part, and Sasuke removed his hand to allow her to reply.

"Y-you wanted me to lose my job?" He nodded his head. "Why?"

"You don't belong here."

"Then where do I belong?" She snapped. She couldn't believe that this man had taken it upon himself to completely destroy her life.

She didn't have much, but he had just ripped all of it away.

"Come with me." He held out his hand.

"I don't even know you!" She tried to take a step back, and found herself pressed against the tree.

"No, but I know you."

Hinata's mind raced with the implications. Was he a serial killer? Had he been following her? Was he working for the government? Possibly an alien?

"Itachi Uchiha." Those two worlds shattered all of the resolve to not think about the past in one instant and brought a flood of memories so painful crashing down on her that she crumbled to the ground.

_She was nineteen years old and in love with her dark-haired angel._

_He was a quiet, yet strong man three years her senior. Although her parents did not approve of their relationship, Hinata had refused to obey them. She would not be forced to marry a man she did not love when she had already found the one that she did._

_Instead of marrying the prestigious business man that her father had introduced to her as her future husband, Hinata had run off with Itachi. He wasn't rich, and he couldn't offer her much but Hinata only needed his love._

_They had left with nothing but a few changes of clothes, a thousand dollars Itachi had saved, and Itachi's car. Somehow it felt romantic to Hinata. She enjoyed every minute with the man she loved, even those that she had to spend sleeping cramped in his car._

_After five months of driving aimlessly, they ran out of money. Hinata did the only thing she could think of; she called her father. He claimed that he had rethought things. He just wanted his daughter back, and he was willing to let her stay with Itachi._

_Instead, he sent two men after them._

_One of the men pulled had a gun. Itachi had screamed at Hinata to run, but she refused. She wouldn't leave him behind and save herself. The man without the gun had grabbed Hinata by the hair and held a knife to her throat. Hinata was afraid. Not so much for herself, but she feared for her unborn child. _

_When Itachi had tried to go to her, the man with the gun shot him in the leg. Hinata's scream pierced the air in the deserted parking lot of the hotel they had been staying at for the last month since Hinata's pregnancy had become obvious. Itachi grunted in pain and leapt forward to entangle the man in a brawl on the pavement. Hinata had struggled so hard to get free, but there was nothing she could do._

_The gun was knocked from the man's hand by Itachi, and Itachi wasted no time knocking the asshole's skull against the pavement until he was no longer moving. The brutality didn't bother Hinata at all. She was just glad that Itachi was ok._

_The man holding Hinata had threatened to stab her in the stomach if Itachi didn't let him take her. He had hefted the discarded gun and shot the man in the head before he even had time to press the blade against Hinata's swollen stomach._

_With both men gone, Itachi had ushered her to the car. She drove them away from the hotel, and to the nearest hospital. Itachi had forced her to leave him there. He said that she needed to get far away, and in a month she was supposed to call the hotel where they had stayed. Until then she was not supposed to try to find him._

_Sobbing, she had driven away with one hand on the wheel and the other pressed against her belly that held their unborn child. Although she feared for Itachi, she knew that her baby was the personification of their love. The most important thing was to make sure that this child made into the world safely._

_She ditched the car a few towns away in a wash, and hitchhiked from there._

_She got a job at the diner, and worked every hour she could._

_The next month she tried calling the hotel, but the manager said Itachi had not been back. Every day for the next four months she tried calling, and every day the man told her he was sorry but he had not heard from Itachi._

_Hinata was heartbroken. She didn't know if he had died or deserted her, but she knew she couldn't go back. She had to keep her daughter safe, and so she had given up on calling the hotel. _

"Hinata. Hinata answer me." She blinked up at the dark haired man that reminded her so much of Itachi. He was kneeling next to her with his hand on her shoulder. He looked concerned.

"H-how do you know Itachi?" The answer was already clear to her, but she needed to hear it.

"He is my brother." His eyes looked pained.

"A-and w-where is he?" She almost didn't want to hear the answer.

"I'm sorry, Hinata, but he passed away." He closed his eyes at the painful reminder, and Hinata nodded mutely.

She still loved Itachi, but it had been enough years that the pain of losing him had lessened. It would never go away, but she had accepted long ago that he was never coming back to her. Sasuke had just confirmed this.

"How?" Her voice was barely a whisper.

"Your father. He sent men to the hospital. It wasn't hard to find him considering he was admitted to the nearest hospital from where his two men were found dead. Unfortunately, he wasn't able to contact me before your father's men got to him. The only lead I had was the hospital. After months of searching the area around there and talking to everyone I could, the manager at the hotel finally spilled the beans about you calling. He said he didn't trust me at first. He was protecting you." Hinata covered her mouth with her slim hand and felt tears falling from her eyes. "He said you called from an unlisted number, and to wait for you to call back. You never called back. The only clue he had was that you had told him the name of the diner you worked at and that you had gone east. I searched every diner with that name that I came across. Unfortunately, it wasn't an original name. I finally found you tonight."

Hinata shook her head in bewilderment.

"Why would you look for me all this time? I never even met you."

"Yes, you did. Once at that company party your father held. Itachi introduced us. It was before your father knew that we didn't have money." Hinata nodded her head as she remembered. "Besides, Itachi loved you. I figured that the least I could do was find you and let you know what had happened. Well, that's what I thought before tonight. Now I want you to come with me away from here. I can take care of you and Aya."

Hinata couldn't believe that Itachi's little brother would end up being the dark-haired savior that took her away from this miserable little shit hole.

"Will you come with me, Hinata?" Hinata fell into Sasuke's arms and nodded her head against his shirt. She didn't even realize that she was soaking it with her tears.

After another hour of sitting and talking with Sasuke, Hinata was done crying. In fact, she was giggling and blushing like a school girl. Sasuke was sweet, and funny even if he seemed a little cold at first.

They walked back to Hinata's apartment together, and Sasuke had waited outside while she had collected Aya from the neighbor. When she was questioned about being so early to get the little girl, Hinata briefly explained the situation and embraced the woman. She thanked her for everything she had done for her, picked up the sleeping child, and lead Sasuke to her apartment next door.

Aya's long dark hair was in a braid that fell past her waist, and Hinata swept it over one tiny shoulder before laying her little angel on the bed they shared. After kissing her and covering her, she met Sasuke back in the living room.

Sasuke sat on the couch waiting patiently for Hinata to return. She was embarrassed of her torn up couch, but he didn't say anything about it. He motioned for her to sit.

"There will be time for packing later." She nodded and joined him on the couch. "Your daughter, Aya, is beautiful. She has his eyes." She smiled at him in silent agreement.

Seven months later, Hinata thought. It had been seven months and her life had changed so much.

She had moved away with Sasuke, and she now lived with him and Aya in a comfortable three bedroom home in a quiet town. Hinata didn't have to work, since Sasuke made such good money and he insisted she stay home with Aya. She was overjoyed and didn't argue. She had been working every day or night since Aya had been born.

Hinata had just finished tucking Aya into bed after a very long day. Today had been her fourth birthday, and they had thrown a little birthday party for her. Several of her friends from the neighborhood had shown up, as well as Sasuke's boss and his own four year old daughter. Aya had received many presents, and played so hard that she had fallen asleep immediately after her bath.

After hours of preparing for the party, and hours of chasing her four year old around Sasuke's back yard, Hinata was worn out. The cleanup hadn't taken long considering that Sasuke and many of the guests had lent a hand.

Now that everyone was gone and her daughter was in bed, Hinata was ready for a shower. Sasuke was in his room with the door closed, so she didn't bother to grab her clothes first. She would be quick.

She closed the bathroom door behind her, stripped out of her clothes and stepped into the hot spray of the shower. She could feel her muscles unwinding under the careful ministrations of the steaming water.

After taking her time in the shower, Hinata emerged feeling refreshed. Not bothering to dry her long hair, she wrapped a fluffy green towel around her and gathered her dirty clothes; tossing them into the hamper. She opened the door, and cringed as a blast of cold air collided with her.

The water left in her hair dripped down the strands onto her pale skin as she padded down the hall towards her room. After cracking the door that led to Aya's room and peeking in at her still sleeping daughter, she continued on her way.

She was just turning the knob to her door when the hallway was flooded with a burst of light. Sasuke had come out of his room! Hinata froze. She wasn't sure if she should bolt into her room and slam the door, or enter casually. Unfortunately, she did neither of those things. In fact, she stood with her hand on the door and stared at Sasuke as he made his way towards her.

He was wearing nothing but a pair of black and grey plaid pajama pants, and his feet were bare. His eyes were focused on the floor, and his hands were in his pockets. Hinata noticed that this caused his flimsy pajama pants to sag low on his hips, baring a delicious amount of his lower abdomen. She was staring at this particular area when she noticed that his feet were now directly in front of her.

"Hinata?" Her name was like a caress against her very soul when it fell from his lips in that whispered tone.

"Y-yes?" She found herself whispering as well, and she could feel the blush spreading across her cheeks as she lifted her milky eyes up to meet Sasuke's own onyx orbs.

He held his hand out to her. She was confused.

She could clearly see the lust burning in his eyes, and she knew that she was feeling the same thing. Her hand dropped from the door knob, and she turned her body to fully face his as she eyed the proffered hand.

"Hinata." This time her name came out as more of a groan.

When Hinata lifted her eyes to meet his once again, she found that he looked to be almost in pain. She could see that every muscle in his body was wound tight with the effort of restraining himself. It excited her.

She had been living in this house with him for months now. They had shared the occasional light touch that sent electricity racing through Hinata's veins, and they had exchanged flirting compliments a few times. Other than that, neither had come out and admitted the feelings that both knew they possessed.

Suddenly Hinata couldn't take it any longer. She suppressed the part of her that wanted to rush into the safety of her room, and instead she rushed into Sasuke's arms.

Bypassing the hand that he held out to her, Hinata almost knocked him over as she pressed her body against his bare chest. His arms wrapped around her waist and upper back as their lips met in a fierce kiss.

Hinata moaned gently against his lips, and Sasuke immediately opened them to allow her further access. Even now she found herself blushing and Sasuke was the one to take command. He slipped his tongue past her closed lips, and began exploring her mouth in a leisurely manner.

She could feel the throbbing between her thighs growing stronger, and she pressed them together in an effort to ease the ache. Sensing this, Sasuke pulled away from the kiss and swept Hinata up into his arms in one fluid motion. He carried her down the hall and into his dimly lit room, kicking the door closed behind him. Without wasting any time, he placed her gently on the enormous bed made up with black silk sheets, and positioned himself above her. Hinata whimpered from the friction that the straddling position allowed her, and lifted her hips against his.

An animalistic growl erupted from Sasuke's throat, and all niceties ended. He tore his pants from his body and flung them away from the bed. Hinata had barely a moment to admire his throbbing cock before he tore the towel away from her and grasped her breasts firmly.

She moaned loudly as Sasuke wrapped his fingers around one nipple and gently tugged. The other hand slipped down along her ribs and found its way between her thighs. She squeezed her eyes shut in pleasure as one slender finger gently stroked her clit between her already wet folds. Without warning, he slipped his moistened finger into her pussy and began pumping it in and out at a steady rhythm.

"S-sasuke. ughnn" She tried to restrain herself from moaning yet again, but it was no use.

"Oh god, yes. I want you so bad, Hinata." She opened her eyes to find that Sasuke was staring directly at her as he fingered her.

This turned her on immensely, and she threw her head to the side and clutched the sheets as she reached her peak. It was so good and they hadn't even had actual sex yet.

Feeling the wetness dripping down his wrist, Sasuke withdrew his finger and positioned himself above her. He waited until Hinata opened her eyes and looked up at him before pressing his dick against her wet opening. Her eyes widened, and she squirmed against him.

He smirked at her, but didn't tease her any longer. With one smooth thrust, he pushed his hard length deep inside her. Hinata cried out in pleasure, and wrapped her arms around Sasuke's shoulders. He allowed himself to be pulled closer as he reveled in the tightness of her pussy around his cock.

"Please. Sasuke, Please!" She loved the feeling of him inside her, but it wasn't enough. She needed more of him.

"Tell me what you want, Hinata." She could tell that he was enjoying the power he had over her right now. That cocky smirk on his face said it all.

"More. I want more."

"More of what?" She wasn't about to let him get away with this!

She twisted out from underneath him, and almost whimpered at the empty feeling. Ignoring this, and the look of surprise on Sasuke's face, she sat up on her knees and tugged at his arm until he obediently rolled onto his back. She would show him what it was like to be powerless.

Without any notice, she straddled him and sank down onto his dick. It made her shudder to be completely filled once again. When he lifted his hands to caress her ass and breasts, she snatched them in her own hands and pinned them to the bed. It was her turn to smirk at him.

She slowly lifted herself up until his dick almost slipped from her wet pussy, then she dropped herself back down. Sasuke's eyes slammed shut at the sensation the action caused.

"Do you like that?" She gently teased him.

"Yes. Oh, fuck yes."

"Good."

After a few more teasing motions, Hinata couldn't stand it any longer. Her orgasm was slowly and painfully building within her, and she needed release. She could tell that he did too.

She increased the pace of her rocking motion, and leaned down over him until her breasts were brushing against his face. She let out a loud gasp when he sucked one of her pert nipples into the warmth of his moist mouth. Forgetting that she was supposed to be restraining him, she released his hands to support herself against his chest.

He immediately took the opportunity to wrap his hands around her hips and assist her by thrusting up against her.

Their motions became frantic as they both neared their climax, and Hinata found herself holding her breath as she climbed closer to the peak.

"Nnngh." Sasuke thrusted up faster several times in quick succession, then spilled his seed deep inside Hinata. The feeling of the hot liquid caused her to fall over the edge and immediately follow him with a climax so intense her vision greyed out and she threw her head back with a suppressed scream.

Finding her breath once again, Hinata disentangled herself from Sasuke's body and lay down next to him. Her legs were shaking uncontrollably, and she felt faint. A sheen of sweat covered her pale skin, and her hair clung to her back and shoulders.

Sasuke rolled over and embraced her within his strong arms. His breath fanned against her as he breathed heavily from the exertion.

Hinata turned in his grasp to face him and placed her slender hands against his chest. She loved that she could feel his heart racing beneath her touch.

"Hinata." There it was again. The way he whispered her name sent a chill up her spine.

He lifted one hand and brushed the hair away from her forhead.

He leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. " I love you." Tears filled her eyes at the whispered confession, and she knew that she wasn't going anywhere.

* * *

Review and let me know what you think. If you enjoyed this then check out my fic, "I'd Kill For You" as well. It is also SasuHina!


End file.
